Is it Fate? Valley Girl and Rockstar
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: This is story is about Loren Tate and Eddie Duran who meet on a hill one morning. There was never the song writting contest. Will they get together? Will they become friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Loren Tate is and Ordinary high school student. She has a hidden talent that only her mom, Nora Tate and her best friend Melissa Sanders know about. She writes songs. Loren's a huge fan of the one and only Eddie Duran. She sends him her song lyrics on twitter. Loren just got accepted into Brown University. She didn't have school or work today so Loren decided to spend the day at her secert spot. She grabbbed her guitar and song writting book and went up to her spot. She left her mom a note letting her know not to worry and that she was going up to her secret spot. Loren got her things and headed up to her spot. When she got there she sat down and took out her guitar and started singing a song she wrote called "_Might as Well be Mars,_" bust she just called it "_Mars,_" for short. She just finished singing and put her guitar away. She then heard someone behind her. She turned around to see a younger man in his early twenties wearing a hoodie, sunglasses, and a hat. He sat down next to Loren.

Mystery Guy: You know i heard you singing and i must say you have a beautiful voice. May i ask who wrote the song?

Loren : Well thank you. and umm... i actually wrote the song you heard me singing.

Mystery Guy: Well...

Loren: Loren...Loren Tate.

Mystery Guy: Wel Miss. Tate it's a very beautiful song. If i tell you who i am do you promise not to totally freak out on me?

Loren: I'll try not to.

He then put his hood down nad took of his hat and sunglasses.

Loren: Wow. Eddie Duran, that's certianly a suprise to me.

Eddie: No screaming?

Loren: Eddie don;t get me wrong. I'm a huge fan but i kinda promised not to and no worries i won't tell anyone about this spot.

Eddie: Well thank you Loren.

Loren: No problem. It's like my hide out to think and be alone.

Eddie: Same here Miss. Tate. You wouldn't happen to be love2loveu on twitter would you? 'Cause she sent me the same lyrics from your song.

Loren: Ya. I'm love2loveu, but i gotta get going. Bye Eddie! It was nice meeting you!

Loren got her things and stood up. She was about to walk away when Eddie said something.

Eddie: Loren wait!

Loren: Yes Eddie?

Eddie: Can i get your number? I might need some help writting and I'd like to see you again.

Loren: That's if i get yours too?

They both laughed. Loren and Eddie then exchanged phones and put their numbers in then handed them back.

Edide: So. Can i call you later?

Loren: Sure, I'll hold it to you though.

Eddie: Alright. Bye Loren.

Eddie hugged Loren and kissed her cheek. She then walked down to her car. She put all her stuff in and then drove home. When Loren left she was all Eddie could think about. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile. Just everything about her. He was falling for Miss. Loren Tate. He was no longer with Chloe Carter or should i say Cynthina Kolwalski. He needs to talk to his dad about Loren. He needs advice. He also decided to talk to his best friend Ian, who is a photographer. Ian was in two for two weeks and was staying with him. So Eddie got in his car and drove to his dad's club MK. Eddie's dad is Max Duran. His mom is Katy Duran. Katy died in a car accident about 2 years ago. Eddie walked inside to club and didn't see his dad, so he asked Grace.

Eddie: Hey Grace! Where's my dad?

Grace: Hey Eddie! He's upstairs.

Eddie thanked Grace and went upstairs to talk to his dad. He got to Max's apartment and went it.

Eddie: Pops!

Max: Hey son! What do ya need?

Eddie: I need some advice.

Max: About what?

Eddie: A girl.

Max: Please tell me this girl isn't Chloe!

Eddie: No worries pop, it's definetly not her. Her name is Loren Tate.

Max: What's she like?

Eddie: She's smart, beautiful, funny, kind, and she writes music. She's so down to earth. She's the whole package.

Max: She reminds me of your mom from what i hear son. When can i meet her?

Eddie: Pops i'd be happy for you to meet her! I can call her now if you want?

Max: Go ahead! I want to meet this girl!

Eddie: Alright pops. I'll give her a call.

Eddie walked out on the balcony and called Loren.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Loren! It's Eddie.

Loren: I know, so what can i do for you rockstar?

Eddie: Well i was talking to my dad abut you and he wants to meet you. So what do you say? Do you want to meet Max Duran?

Loren: Sure! When do you want to meet?

Eddie: Are you free now?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Could you meet us at my dad's club.

Loren: Sure. What's the name?

Eddie: MK.

Loren: Alright, I'll see you soon Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Bye Miss. Tate.

Eddie then went inside to tell his dad Loren was on her way to the club.

Eddie: Dad, Loren's on her way to the club.

Max: Alright. I'm looking forward to meeting this young lady.

Max and Eddie went downstairs to the club to wait for Loren. About 30 minutes later she arrived.

Max: You must be Loren. My son has told me about you.

Loren: Well thank you . I must say i loved MK and my mom loved MK as well.

Max: How do you know who me and my wife were? Aren't you a little younf to know who we are?

Loren: I may only be 18, but my mom had my listening to you and your wife before i was even born.

Max: Well I'd like to meet your mom someday.

Loren: Not a problem. She would love to meet you, but she may not believe i know you Duran boys but we'll prove her wrong.

Max: I'm Looking forward to it Miss. Tate.

Eddie: Wow pops. YOu never get along with someone this good.

Max: Loren must have me under a spell like she does you.

Loren: Well Max i wasn't aware i have your son under a spell.

Eddie: Well who wouldn't be under a spell from a beautiful girl? Am I right pops?

Max: Your very right son. Loren care to stay for lunch? We can order something?

Loren: Well thank you both! I'd love to stay for lunch Max but on one condition.

Eddie: And what might that condition be?

Loren: That i get to cook for you two gentlemen.

Max: Alright. Let's go up to my apartment and we'll leave you to cook and we'll find something to entertain us.

With that Max, Eddie, and Loren went upstairs to Max's apartment to have lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Max and Eddie were sitting in the living room watching basketball, and Loren was cooking in the kitchen. She wasnt dating Eddie and barley knows him and here she is cooking for him and his dad. Loren was fine cooking for the Durans. They were both gentlemen and she easily got along with them both. Loren was setting the table in the kitchen and cooking. She was finishing up chicken she cut up small and fried with some seasons, pasta, and vegetables. She dished the plates and then went to go get Max and Eddie.

Eddie: Pops, that food smells delicous.

Loren: Looks pretty good too Duran.

Max: Haha. I like you already Loren.

Loren: I think we established that downstairs Max.

Eddie: Ah, very true Miss. Tate. You have made us both fond of you.

Loren: Come on you two, the foods done and its getting cold.

Eddie and Max both stood up and followed Loren in the kitchen to eat. They all sat down and ate.

Max: Loren this food is wonderful, thank you.

Eddie: She ruined all places for me to eat now pops.

Max: Same here. Maybe we can hire her to cook for us.

Loren: I dont really cook for men. Only if i like them.

Eddie: What! So your saying you dont like us?

Loren: No im saying I'll cook for your dad but not you.

Max: Yes!

Eddie: I'll just visit after you leave.

Loren: No you wont. I'll make him come see me. I wont cook here.

Max: Son i like her better then you.

Eddie: Wow thanks pops.

Max: You know you two would make a very cute couple.

Loren: We're just friends Max.

Max: So your saying you wont date my son if he asks?

Loren: I dont know.

Eddie: I see how it is.

Loren: No you dont and you never know i might have a boyfriend and he might not like you hitting on me.

Eddie: So do you have a boyfriend?

Loren: Why does it matter to you if i have one or not?

Max: Because my son has developed some feelings for you. Other words he has a crush you.

Loren: Is that so?

Eddie: Yeah. Does that bother you?

Loren: No not really, but we can talk about this another time.

Max: Haha. Oh Loren do i love you. I love watching you tease my son not talking about this.

Loren: Well Max i enjoy it too.

Max: My wife would absolutley love you my dear.

Loren: She was a wonderful women from what i have heard Max and im so sorry for you loss.

Max: Thank you Loren.

Loren: Anytime Max. Ever need cheering up call me, you can get my number from Eddie.

Max: Same goes to you Loren.

Max went back into the living room and started watching the game and thinking what a cute couple his son and Loren make. While Loren and Eddie are still in the kitchen. Loren began clearing the table and washing dishes. Eddie sat at the table watching her.

Loren: Mr. Duran i will get your dad in here.

Eddie: What did i do!

Loren: You should know! Hey Max! Can you come in here?

Max: Coming!

Max procceded back to the kitchen.

Max: What do you need Loren?

Loren: Can you get your son out of the kitchen. He keeps staring at me while im trying to clean up.

Max: Sure thing Loren. Eddie leave the girl alone for now.

Eddie: Alright.

Loren thanked Max and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Max and Eddie went back to the living room to watch the rest of the game.

Max: You really like her dont you?

Eddie: Ya, i thought i was pretty obvious.

Max: Shes very special like your mom. She reminds me so much of her.

Eddie: I know. Ma would love Loren like her own. If she were here they would be in the kitchen planning agaisnt us.

Max: That they would but that girl in the kitchen is more than likely planning against you.

Eddie: I dont know. I hope i get her to stick around for awhile. I really like her pops.

Max: So you have told me and her.

Just then Loren came in and sat down.

Loren: Max your kitchen is put back the way i found it. Okay not the way i found it actually more organized than before.

Max: Thank you Loren. My son tells me you play guitar and sing. Would you play a song for me.

Eddie: Her voice is truely beautiful. Play the one from this morning.

Loren: I planned on it Eddie. Do you have a guitar?

Eddie: Right here.

Eddie goes over and grabs a guitar and hands it to Loren. It was a martin.

Loren: A martin. Very beautiful.

She strummed a couple cords.

Loren: That sounds amazing. Well here it goes. and i have some stage fright so ya.

Loren then began playing the guitar and began singing.

They tell me it's nice this time of year, Down on earth.

But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird.

And lost for words.

Falling like the stars I'm,

Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.

I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are,

Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity But I am now.

You have made a human out of me,

And brought me down.

Falling like the stars I'm Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.

I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

Oh.

Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are,

Might as well be Mars I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are.

Might as well be Mars.

Might as well be Mars.

Might as well be Mars.

Loren then got up and put the guitar back and sat back down.

Max: Loren that was amazing. Eddie you should tell Jake about her.

Loren: His manager?

Eddie: Ya come on! He might even sign you!

Loren: Eddie no thank you. Im planning on heading to Rhode Island this fall.

Eddie: ***he was suddenly hurt by hearing her say that*** What! Why?

Loren: I got excepted into Brown. My first choice school and a very hard one to get into.

Max: Wow! Loren congradulations! I see what you were on the wrong defense about dating my son.

Eddie: Um dad im gonna head out. I have some things to do. I'll catch you later Loren.

With that Eddie left and it was only Max and Loren.

Max: I dont think i've ever seen him this upset.

Loren: Max hes furious with me, not you. I just need to explain i dont want no couple month romance.

Max: Explain that to Eddie. Hes very understanding, but stubborn which he gets from Katy.

Loren: Im just as stubborn. Max im gonna head out. It was nice meeting you!

Max: Is was nice meeting you as well Loren!

Loren then also left. Loren drove home. Eddie drove home as well. Eddie drove home and went to talk to Ian. He walked in the door and saw sitting on the couch watching tv and drinking a beer. Eddie went and got a beer himself and sat next to Ian.

Ian: Alright mate, whats gotten into you? You were fine this morning and now you like this?

Eddie: Just this girl.

Ian: Eddie are you back with the supermodel?

Eddie: What! No! Its another girl. One i really like and i just met her. We just had lunch with papa Max and she cooked for us. Then we were talking about me developing feelings for her and she told me she was going to Rhode Island in the fall to attend Brown. And i just left.

Ian: I'd like to meet her!

Eddie: She reminds me alot of my mom.

Ian: I wanna meet her!

Eddie: So you can hit on her?

Ian: Hell yes!

Back at the Tate house. Loren just walked in and her mom was sitting on the sofa.

Nora: Loren? Whats wrong?

Loren: Just a guy. Thats what.

Nora: Do i know this guy?

Loren: You dont personally know him but you have heard of him and his father.

Nora: Is this who you went to meet?

Loren: Yes. And you'll never guess who. I just made lunch for both of them.

Nora: I dont know sweetie. Who?

Loren: Max and Eddie Duran!

Nora: You met Max Duran! Without me! And Eddie Duran without Melissa?

Loren: Yes i did. Max said Eddie likes me, and Eddie asked if i had a problem with it. And i said no he told me he saw how it was and i of course said not really because im going to Rhode Island in the fall. Eddie got upset and left me with Max.

Nora: Well he has good taste.

Loren:Of course he does. Eddies just upset because he found out im leaving in the fall like its some big deal.

Nora: Maybe he likes you more than he said. Go see Max and get advice to see whats wrong with Eddie.

Loren: I already did mom. Max said Eddie is just as stubborn as Katy was. I'll just call him.

With that Loren went to her room to call Eddie. Eddie and Ian were still sitting down talking about Loren.

Ian: So mate. Whats this girls name?

Eddie: Loren, her name is Loren Tate.

Ian: I wanna meet her expecially if she turned down .

Eddie: Thanks Ian. Im gonna go grab another beer real quick.

As Eddie walked out of the room his phone started buzzing on the table. Ian looked over at it and saw the name Loren flash across the screen so he answered.

Ian: Well hello Love.

Loren: Hi. Is Eddie there?

Ian: One second love.

Ian yelled for Eddie to come get the phone and that is was Loren.

Eddie: Hello?

Loren: Eddie we need to talk about why you jsut stormed out like that.

Eddie: Well lets see the girl i like even though we arent anything but friends...for now...just told me this fall she is going to Rhode Island for college.

Loren: Eddie, your really upset about that? Its not like you wont see me on the holidays.

Eddie: That wont be the same Loren. What if i want a relationship with you?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Loren was still on the phone and shocked by what Eddie just said.

Loren: Thats what you want.

Eddie: Why wont you just say if you like me or not!?

Loren: Im not getting attached to a relationship of some kind. Im leaving in the fall and it might be hard to say goodbye!

Eddie: Loren, just give us a chance.

Loren:...

Eddie: Come on Loren. Why not give us a chance?

Loren: Eddie, i do you like you, but im leaving in the fall so it doesnt make scence for me to have a summer romance.

Eddie: Who knows you might even have a career in the music buisness.

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: I recorded you singing at my dads today, and im stopping by Jakes office later to show him. I want you to come with me.

Loren: What happens if i do? You expect me to give up my dream school? Even though having a career in the music buisness is another dream?

Eddie: Loren please. Just come see what Jake has to say.

Loren: I'll come with to the meeting or whatever. But dont expect me to give up school.

Eddie: I wont. Give me your address and i'll come pick you up.

Loren: Um sure. 6530 Cresent over in Tarzana.

Eddie: See you soon bye Miss. Tate.

Loren: Bye.

Eddie tells Ian hes going to pick up Loren and head over to Jakes office. Ian of course said he wanted to come.

Eddie: Ian im heading out.

Ian: To go pick up Loren?

Eddie: Yes as a matter of fact i am. Then we're heading over to Jakes office for him to listen to her sing. I recorded her a pops house but i could probably get her to sing live.

Ian: Can i come? I wanna see this oh so beautiful girl!

Eddie: Come on.

Eddie and Ian then headed out the door to go get Loren and head over to the office. Eddie pulled up at Lorens house then Eddie and Ian both got out and walked up to the door. Loren was just coming out of her room with her purse and Nora saw her.

Nora: Sweetie where are you going?

Loren: With Eddie to his managers office. He wants to show him my song and have me sing for him.

Nora: Baby! Thats incrediable!

Then there was a knock on the door.

Loren: That must be Eddie. Bye mom Love you!

Nora: Love you too Lo!

Nora walked down the hall to her room and Loren answered the door to find Eddie and another younger man around Eddies age with him.

Eddie: Hey Loren! This is my best friend Ian! He had to come along to see you aparently.

Loren: Hey Eddie. Nice to meet you. And i should warn you. Be careful you might end up under a spell aparently like Eddie and Max.

Ian: I dont mind as long as its a beautiful girl.

Loren: Are all you boys this charming?

Eddie: My dad, Ian, and I are very rare. As are you Miss. Tate expecially to trap all three of us under a spell, well besides my mom. She was the only other one that could do that.

Loren: Glad i remind you of her. She really was amazing. I wish i would have met her. So shall we get going?

Ian: We shall.

With that the three walked out to Eddies car and Eddie made Ian sit in the back. About 20 minutes later they pulled up at Jakes office and went in.

Jake: Eddie what a suprise! Ian! How are you? And who is this young lady and who is she with out of you two?

Loren: Im Loren, and im with neither of them. Even though one apparently has a crush on me.

Ian: Make it two love!

Jake: Both of these two fancying over you, have you meet papa Max yet?

Loren: But of course i have. I cooked him and Eddie lunch while Ian was off i dont know because i didnt know him until about half an hour ago.

Eddie: Cant blame us for liking you hun.

Loren: So now im hun? Is that what your calling me? And Ian? Are you calling me Love?

Eddie: Of course.

Ian: Of course Love.

Jake: Loren, just watch out. Its not good when they fight over a girl.

Loren: Well neither of them will win me over. Even though one has tried.

Just then Lorens phone buzzed with a text. She pulled it out of her pocket to find a text from...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Loren had just gotten a text from Cameron. He needed help with math. She texted him saying she was at a meeting of a sort and would call when she was done.

Eddie: Who was that?

Loren: Oh my friend Cam. He needs help on his homework and i told him id call when we were done here.

Jake: Alright so guys come on it take a seat.

The four then walked in to Jakes office and sat down. Jake at his desk, Eddie at the chair infront of the desk, Ian at a chair near Eddie, and Loren across from Ian.

Jake: So Eddie. What did you want this meeting for?

Eddie: You have got to hear Loren sing. Jake she has a strong voice and its beautiful.

Jake: Come down to the room and we'll give it a listen. Piano or guitar Loren?

Loren: It doesnt matter. I can play it on both.

Jake: I like her. Eddie Ian good luck winning her over.

Ian: i will have a better chance then Eddie. Loren already turned him down infront of Papa Max.

Jake: Ouch! Ian i gotta say go for it, just dont piss Eddie off parading around with her.

Loren: Im right here. And i will not be dating Ian. And i will not be dating Eddie.

Eddie: Lets go hear you play your song.

Loren, Jake, Eddie, and Ian go to the room Jake directed them to. Eddie handed Loren a guitar and took a seat by Ian and Jake. Third time today Eddie getting to hear her angelic voice. She reminds Eddie of the stage fright but she goes along playing her song. She starts strumming the guitar and singing mars.

They tell me it's nice this time of year, Down on earth.

But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird.

And lost for words.

Falling like the stars I'm,

Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.

I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are,

Might as well be Mars.

Never been bound by gravity But I am now.

You have made a human out of me,

And brought me down.

Falling like the stars I'm Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.

I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

Oh.

Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are,

Might as well be Mars I could be here but you wouldn't see me,

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,

does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch but your looking through me,

In the same room, a smile away feels,

Miles from where you are.

Might as well be Mars.

Might as well be Mars.

Might as well be Mars.

Loren sat the guitar back on its stand and waited to hear what Jake and Ian thought. Ian was first to speak then Jake.

Ian: Love! That was amazing! Help Eddie write his album.

Jake: Loren the song was lovely! Eddie you found some good talent! Loren would you like to be signed her at Jake Madsen management? I myself will represent you as well as Eddie.

Loren: Id love to! So i have a manager now.

Eddie: Told you Loren. So what are you going to do about Brown?

Loren: I'll take a year off and see where this leads me i guess.

Eddie: Then will you give us a try?

Ian: Hey thats not fair! Two shots in one day! My turn!

Eddie: Back off im talking.

Loren: Give me time to think.

Eddie: I can do that.

Jake: Ok Loren come in my office and sign to my company. Im gonna need your number and you'll need mine so switch phones.

Loren and Jake switch phones and add the numbers they'll need for Loren now being signed with Jake. Ian and Loren switch phones as well and add each others numbers too. Eddie didnt like Loren and Ians phone number swap but he could live with it.

Loren: Alright so lets get the papers out of the way because i have a friend i have to go help.

Jake: Follow me.

They all head back into Jakes office. Loren fills out a couple papers and then calls Cameron.

Cam: Hey Lo! I need help on this math assignment, can you come to the cafe?

Loren: Sure, i have to run home real quick then i'll be there. Bye.

She then went over to Eddie to ask him to give her a ride back to her house.

Loren: hey Eddie?

Eddie: Yes hun?

Loren: Im not gonna get used to that but can you give me a ride to my house? i have to go tutor Cameron.

Eddie: Sure come on, but only if you come over to my place tonight and hang out with Ian and I.

Loren: Deal just give me your address and i'll come by later. I'll call you when im on my way.

Eddie wrote down his address for Loren and told her he'd leave her name with the doorman.

Eddie: Lets go Miss. Tate.

Eddie, Ian and Loren then head out to go to Lorens house so she can get her stuff and go tutor Cam. The guys leave and Loren goes inside.

Nora: Hey sweetie! How did the meeting thing go?

Loren: Eddies manager Jake signed me! And i have nicknames from both Eddie and his friend Ian. And im hanging out with them tonight, but right now i really have to change and go tutor Cameron.

Nora: Loren! Thats great! Dont forget to tell Melissa! And go change to go tutor and have fun on your 'date' of some sort with Eddie and Ian.

Loren: I know this is amazing Mom!

Loren then ran into her room to change. She put on some skinny jeans, a cute longsleeve shirt and some boots. She grabbed her bookbag and purse and headed out the door. Loren put everything in the passenger seat and drove to the cafe to help Cameron. Loren pulled up and got everythign and spotted Cam so she sat down with him. She ordered a tea then helped Cam with math. She soon finished helping Cam and gathered her things and headed out the door. When she got to her car she got a phone call from...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Loren just got a phone call from Ian! Loren looked at the name flashing across her screen wondering if she should answer or not. Loren answered the phone while putting her things in the car. And getting ready to head over.

Loren: Hey Ian.

Ian: Hello Love. Are you coming over?

Loren: Ya i just got done tutoring. I'll be there soon. Tell Eddie for me too!

Ian: Alright love. Looking forward to seeing you! Bye

Loren: Bye.

Loren put her phone down and began the drive to Eddies. Ian put his phone in his pocket and told Eddie to come in the living room.

Eddie: Yes Ian?

Ian: I just called Loren and she will be here soon. I was to pass the message on to you by request.

Eddie was jealous. He hated it when he and Ian both liked the same girl.

Eddie: Alright.

The guys then played video games until Loren got there. Loren just pulled up outside. She walked in to be greeted by Jeffery.

Jeffery: Hello? Can i help you?

Loren: My names Loren Tate. Im here to see Eddie Duran?

Jeffery: Ahh Miss. Tate go right up.

Jeffery opened the elevator and let Loren up to the penthouse. She walked out of the elevator and knocked on the door. The guys heard it and Eddie got to the door first and answered it.

Eddie: Hey glad you made it.

Loren: Hey.

Ian: Well Hello Love.

Loren: Hi Ian.

Eddie: Come on in.

Eddie stepped aside as Loren walked through the door. She sat her purse in chair.

Ian: So Love. What do you wanna do?

Loren: You two and those nicknames of yours.

Eddie: Hun do you not like the nicknames?

Loren: No im just not used to them yet.

Eddie: How about we go to my dads club tonight, we can watch some perfromences and we wont drink, well i wont i dont know about Ian.

Ian: I might have a couple, not to many though if thats alright with you. I wont drink if you dont want me too.

Loren: Its fine. Is this okay for a club?

Ian: Perfect Love!

Eddie: Now whos arm you going on? Mine or Ians?

Loren: You two are going to be mad at who i pick so one of you will be on each side. How about that?

Ian: Alright, i can live with that.

Eddie: I guess i can too.

Loren: Alright then boys. Let me call my mom and let her know and we can leave.

Eddie: Sounds good.

Loren grabbed her phone and walked into the other room and called her mom letting her know she was going to MK with Eddie and Ian.

Nora: Hey sweetie. Whats up?

Loren: I called to let you know if you cant get ahold of me thats 'cause i'll be at MK with Eddie and Ian.

Nora: Be careful alright!

Loren: Dont worry i got two guys looking after me, and once i get to the club make that three if you add Max.

Nora: Alright! Have fun bye! Love you Lo!

Loren: Love you too mom!

Loren got off the phone with her mom and walked back to where the guys were at. They of course were waiting to leave.

Loren: Hey when we get downstairs i gotta grab my jacket out of my car ok?

Eddie: Alright. Lets go.

The three then left to head to the club. Before they left they stopped at Lorens car to get her jacket. She slipped it on then they headed to Eddies car to go to the club. When they got to the club Eddie helped Loren out of the car. Then the guys each went to one side of Loren and walked to the enterance of the club. They were let in right away no need to wait. Max was just coming down the stairs as Ian, Eddie, and Loren were walking in. He walked over to them and gave the guys a hug. He gave Loren a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Max: Now you boys listen to her.

Loren: No worries they will. If not i will come find Papa Max as they call you.

Max: I'll let you know if i leave in case you need help watching these two.

Loren: Alright. Thanks Max!

Max then excused himself. The three then went and found a spot to sit and talk. Ian and Eddie telling embarassing storys from when they were younger and hanging out and Loren telling stories of her and Mel. Before they knew it time flew by and it was almost closing for the club.

Eddie: We shoudl head out. Loren i really dont want you driving this late. Why dont you stay.

Loren: Let me call my mom.

Loren called her mom and asked to stay at Eddies since it was late.

Nora; Hey sweetie?

Loren: Hey im gonna stay at Eddies, its super late and im tired.

Nora: Honey be safe please.

Loren: Woah mom nothings going on with me or either one of the guys. Its really late and im tired.

Nora: Alright Call me in the morning.

Loren: I will mom. I love you.

Nora: Love you too Sweetie. Bye.

With that Loren and Nora got off the phone. Loren threw her phone back in her purse then they headed out of the club to go back to Eddies. When they got to Eddies they all went to bed. Loren in Eddies guest room, Eddie in his room and Ian on the sofa. They got a couple hours of sleep but were all woken up. Lorens phone ringing, and someone banging on Eddies front door. They dont know why someone would be at the door at not even 8am. Loren answered her phone. Eddie and Ian both got up and went to the the door and answered it both not being happy at who was standing in front of them. The boys werent happy one bit to have this person standing infront of them and Loren perfectly fine talking on the phone until she walked into the living room and saw who was standing at Eddies door...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Loren was on the phone with Melissa, and the boys were at the door with Chloe standing infront of them. When Loren came out talking on the phone in a pair of Eddies sweats he loaned her the night before she wasnt happy.

Loren: Hey Mel, im gonna have to call you back. Bye.

Mel: Okay Bye!

Loren hung up the phone and walked over behind the boys. Chloe didnt like it one bit.

Ian: Loren, lets go in the kitchen and get some coffee.

Loren: Sure, lets go.

Ian and Loren went into the kitchen and got coffee and listened to Eddie and Chloe.

Eddie: Chloe you need to leave! Right now!

Chloe: Why so you can go screw that girl thats in the kitchen!

Eddie: Chloe! Just shut the hell up! She has nothing to do with this. Your the one who cheated and lied. Thats all what you are. Shes millions and millions times better then you are and ever will be! So get the hell out of my house! Now!

Chloe had tears in her eyes. She had no idea Eddie could speak like that expecially to her. She then marched out of the house. Eddie was thankful he never proposed to her. Loren and Ian walked back in the living room on their second cup of coffee and handed one to Eddie.

Loren: That probably didnt help that im here and wearing your clothes.

Eddie: Ehh. You look hot in my clothes so no bother to me.

Loren: Hitting on me huh? What am i going to do with you.

Eddie: Let me take you out tonight, on a date.

Ian: Or i'll take her out.

Loren: Umm how about...Neither of you!

Eddie: Oh i see how it is.

Loren: No you dont. Im still not gonna go out with you even though im staying back this year from college to take on a career in the music buisness.

Ian: Ouch. Mate that had to hurt.

Eddie: It did. but i'll get over it. and you will too honey. Just give a chance.

Ian: I'll leave you two to talk.

Ian then walked out of the room to let Eddie and Loren talk.

Eddie: Loren, can you please just give us a try! Im not asking for much. Just try us.

Loren: Eddie, i really like you believe me. Im just not sure what i want. I mean were working together and might end up dating or whatever.

Eddie: Im willing to try hun. I mean i really like you. My feelings are very strong for you, and there not gonna go away.

Loren: Eddie, trust me when i say this. I really like you too. Im just not sure about us. We're two totally different people from different backgrounds.

Eddie: Not so much anymore. We're both singers/songwriters and we're both amazing at our job. We both have strong feelings for eachother. So why not give us a chance Loren.

Loren: You can call me Loren, Lo, hun or whatever but im just not sure if this thing between us is what i want Eddie.

Eddie: Why not Lo? You admitted your feelings.

Loren: Just give me some time to think please.

Eddie: I can do that, as long as you promise not to ignore me.

Loren: I promise. Ian! you can come back now.

What Eddie and Loren didnt know was that Ian was listening. Ian then walked back in the room and sat down.

Ian: So are you two together now?

Loren: No, im gonna take some time and think it over and see if this is what i really want.

Ian: And mate? Are you okay with these terms?

Eddie: I gave her the go as long as she promised me not to ignore me. And she did so no worries hopefully.

Loren: And now he doesnt believe me. Wow Duran. real smart on your part.

Eddie: I didnt mean it like that Lo! I swear!

Loren started laughing.

Eddie: Why are you laughing?

Loren: I was just kidding! Gosh Ian talk about an easy target.

Ian: Your telling me love. I love to pick on my best mate.

Eddie: Is today pick on Eddie day? Did i not get the memo?

Ian: Umm... Loren you wanna answer that. He cant get mad at you.

Loren: Oh but of course Ian. And yes i believe its pick on Eddie day.

Eddie: Oh really?

Ian: Nah...your jsut fun to mess with am i right Love?

Loren: Right you are Ian. Well im gonna go make breakfast boys.

Eddie: Cant wait to try it! Your a wonderful cook hun!

Loren got up and walked back in the kitchen and began cooking while calling Melissa back. Loren was cooking; scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast for breakfast and talking to Mel at the same time.

Mel: So I come over to see you this morning to find out from your mom you met Eddie Duran. Then later you met Max Duran and cooked them lunch. Eddie's manager signed you to his company for your song. You went out with Eddie and his best friend Ian or whatever to Eddies dad Max's club MK and stayed the night with them. And i had to find out from Mama Tate.

Loren: Yes Melissa. I feel horriable. I've been busy with all this.

Mel: Are you home yet?

Loren: Im still at Eddies. Im cooking breakfast. And when you woke me up calling me i walked into the living room to find both furious Eddie and Ian with Chloe Carter standing there. She wasnt happy to see me and didnt like the fact im wearing Eddies clothes. And to top it off Ian and Eddie both have crushes on me and Eddie basically asked me out.

Mel: So your cooking breakfast in Eddie Durans kitchen wearing his clothes and he asked you out!? Did you sleep with Eddie?

Loren: NO! He gave me some sweats last night to wear to be more comfortable in. Eddie slept in his room, i was in the guest room and Ian slept on the couch.

Mel: Okay. I forgive you! Gotta go. Lisa calls.

Loren: Bye Mel love you!

Mel: Love you too Lo!

Loren gets off the phone with Mel and slides her phone in her pocket. She just finished cooking and making the plates when she was at the stove putting the pans back down she felt hands on her waist. She didnt know whos they were. Eddies or Ians?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Loren sat the pans down and turned around and found Eddies hands on her waist.

Eddie: mmhmm breakfast looks yummy..

Loren: Yes it does. Care to explain why your hands are on my waist?

Eddie: Yeah. So you dont get away so i can do this...

Eddie pulled Loren close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hold on Lorens waist tightend for a minute. He lifted Loren up and sat her on the counter and continued kissing her until she pushed him away.

Loren: Eddie, you cant just kiss me like that and expect me to say yes to go out with you.

Eddie: I didnt do it because of that. Hun trust me.

Loren: i do trust you. Ian get in here foods done!

Ian came in and the three sat down and ate breakfast. Afterwards Loren cleaned up the kitchen. She then walked to the guest room and got dressed in her clothes from yesterday and brought the sweats to Eddie. She made sure she had her stuff. She then said goodbye to Ian and Eddie and went down to her car and drove home. After Loren left Eddie and Ian were talking.

Ian: So what went on in the kitchen?

Eddie: I kissed her.

Ian: And?

Eddie: And nothing i kissed her.

Ian: Alright. I'll just ask her.

Eddie: Shes gonna tell you the same thing.

Ian: True. Expecially since we both have a crush on her and are falling head over heels for her.

Eddie: True but i did first.

Ian: I think she has feelings for you.

Eddie: She said she liked me and all but shes just not sure if this is what she wants.

Ian: I'd understand that.

For the majority of the day the guys played video games and watched a basketball game. Mean while when Loren got home she called Mel and Melissa being Melissa she hurried over wanting to hear what happed with Eddie and Ian. Loren was waiting in her room for Mel. When Mel got to Lorens she ran inside and into Lorens room.

Mel: Start talking! Details!

Loren: Okay so after i got done talking to you i dished the plates and when i was putting the pans back on the stove to cool off and i felt someones hands on my waist. And i didnt know who to expect because they both have a crush on me...

Mel: Who was it!

Loren: I turned around to find...

Mel: Who!

Loren: Eddie...And i asked him why he had his hands on my waist so he said so i can do this.

Mel: What did the rockstar do?!

Loren: He kissed me. And might i add he is an amazing kisser. And i wrapped my arms around his neck and he sat me on the counter but i pushed him away.

Mel: Lo, give the guy a break.

Loren: I told him he cant just kiss me like that and expect me to say yes on going out with him. He didnt say anything so i had Ian come in. So we all ate. I cleaned up afterwards, then changed and came back here.

Mel: Nice you got to meet a rockstar, cook for a rockstar, wear his clothes and kiss him. Lore you lucky little ducky.

Loren: i had a good time last night. I had to chose between Ian and Eddie whos arm i would walk into the club on.

Mel: You chose Eddie right?

Loren: I knew they would fight so one was on one side and the other on the other side.

Mel: So your telling me you had a rockstar on one side and his cute best friend on the other?

Loren: Yes and i also saw Max who told me if i had trouble with those two to come and find him.

Mel: So whats Ian do for a living?

Loren: Um. I dont know it never came up. So hows things with Adam?

Mel: Okay... Me and Adam are good.

Loren: Thats good, but i have a shift at the cafe so i gotta get ready. See ya later Mel!

Mel: Bye Lo.

With that Melissa left. Loren hopped in the shower before work. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, and did her make up well the little of it she wears anyway. She then got dressed. She wore skinny jeans, black flats, and a cute blue shirt. She grabbed her things and headed out the door to the cafe. When she was walking in she got a call from Eddie. She answered.

Loren: hey Eddie whats up?

Eddie: I need some help on a song are you busy?

Loren: Ya i actually am. Im walking into work right now.

Eddie: Work? What do you mean work?

Loren: Oh the cafe, im getting some extra money right now and i gotta go talk to you later! bye.

Eddie: Okay? Bye.

Loren stuck her phone in her back pocket and tied her apron around her waist and began her shift. The shift was long. Towards the end of her shift Cameron walked in. He sat down.

Loren: Hey Cam. What can i get you?

Cam: Just coffee thanks Lo.

Loren: One coffee coming right up.

Loren walked behind the counter and got Cam his coffee and brought it to him.

Loren: Finally my shift is over.

Cam: Long day?

Loren: More like long two days and somewhat confusing.

Cam: Wanna talk about it?

Loren: No im good. I already talked to Mel. She helped sort my stuff out. Now if you'll excuse me im gonna make a shake and head out. Bye Cam.

Cam: Bye Lo.

Loren walked off and made herself a chocolate shake. She clocked out and left. Loren drove up to her secert spot to find Eddie. She walks up by him and sits down.

Loren: Hey Rockstar.

Eddie: Lo what are you doing here?

Loren: Just finished a dreadful day at the cafe. But a delicious shake came out of it.

Eddie: Ahh i see. So what are you doing up here today? Thinking or hiding?

Loren: Thinking. What about you?

Eddie: Both actually. Im hiding from Ian at the moment. He wont leave what happend between us in the kitchen alone. And i came up here to think about my music and you.

Loren; Ahha i see. Why are you thinking of me?

Eddie: Your a pretty hard topic to keep away from me hun.

Loren: I know. I've been thinking about what to give to you as an answer and i talked to Mel about it and i came up with my answer.

Eddie looked over at Loren who was taking a sip of her shake and smiled. He then looked back out into the sky.

Eddie: Alright so what do you say? Go out with me. And i will try my absolute hardest not to let Ian hit on you.

Loren: Well you both hit on me and have been for the past two days. I've gotten somewhat used to it considering i've been with you two all the time i've known you.

Eddie: True. So hun, what do you say? Go out with me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Eddie was almost holding his breath waiting for Loren to answer him.

Loren: After thinking for a bit and talking to Mel, i decided to give us a shot.

Eddie: Alright hun. You wont regret it.

Loren: I know i wont. But what i do regret is sleeping in the bed at your house. My bed is nowhere near as comfy.

Eddie: Honey, you can sleep at my house anytime you want trust me. No objections.

Loren: I know. How about we have movie night tonight.

Eddie: Ians still here.

Loren: Thats fine. I like hanging out with Ian too.

Eddie: Okay Hun. Come over later and we'll have movie night.

Loren: Okay i will. But im gonna head home.

Eddie: Noooo..stay with me.

Loren: Well i gotta go see my mom. I promised id hang out with her after work.

Eddie: Fine i'll let you go if i get a goodbye kiss.

Loren smiled and leaned over to Eddie and gave him a goodbye kiss.

Eddie: i'll see you later hun!

Loren: That you will. And how about when i come over we all make some cookies or brownies?

Eddie: Sure thing beautiful. See you later.

With that Loren got up and kissed Eddie on the cheek then went to her car and drove off. Eddie then drove to his house. When he walked in the door he had a smile on his face and Ian noticed. Eddie sat down next to Ian on the couch.

Ian: Why the smile apon your face all of a sudden.

Eddie: Pretty good reasoning.

Ian: And whys that?

Eddie: Lorens giving us a shot and i got to kiss her again. And shes coming over tonight to watch some movies and were gonna make cookies or brownies she said.

Ian: Nice, took you long enough to get her though. But it was worth the wait right. Movies sound pretty good tonight and her cooking too. If she stays the night i get the guest room, she can sleep with you.

Eddie: If she doesnt feel comfortable i will let her sleep in the guest room. And her cooking is delicious.

Eddie got up and walked over to the piano and began working. Ian got his laptop and began working on editing some photos. Back at Lorens she was sitting with her mom eating a bowl of ice cream just talking.

Nora: Why do you seem pretty happier than usual?

Loren: Well you know Eddie asked me out and i took a day to think and i talked to Mel adn she got me to realize some things so im giving Eddie and I a shot and you cant say anything. Oh is it okay if i go over and watch movies with Eddie and Ian?

Nora; Well im happy sweetie. I wont tell anyone and sure go ahead.

Loren: Thanks mom.

Nora: Are you gonna stay over again?

Loren: I might is that okay?

Nora: Ya your 18 i really cant do anything to stop you but im glad you ask my permission.

Loren: Always momma! But im gonna call Mel, and have her come over. Can you send her in when she gets here?

Nora; Alright sweetie. Go ahead i will send her in when she gets here.

Loren went to her room and put some stuff in a bag to take with her to Eddies in case she did stay over. And she called Melissa, and Mel of course said she would be over shortly. About twenty minutes Melissa arrived. She knocked on the door for once. Nora got up and answered and sent her to Lorens room. Mel flopped down on Lorens bed next to her.

Mel: Okay so what did you have to tell me Lo? Its killing me!

Loren: Okay but you cant tell anyone Mel.

Mel: Okay! Now just tell me!

Loren: Well im dating Eddie know. And im having movie night with him and Ian.

Mel: So how cute is Eddies friend?

Loren: Pretty cute but not as cute as Eddie. He has an accent and im not sure what he does for a job, but i know hes here in town for two weeks before he heads out on buisness.

Mel: Text one of the guys and ask them what Ian does and you should set me up with him im single and from what i hear Ian is too.

Loren: Alright i'll call Ian right now hopefully Eddie wont be jealous cause Ian has a crush on me too.

Mel: Just call.

Loren laughed at Mel. She picked up her phone and looked for Ians number in her contects and called him. Ian's phone was buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Lorens name was flashing across the screen. He told Eddie Loren was calling, he really didnt seem to bothered. Ian answered.

Ian: Well Hello Love!

Loren: Hey Ian. So would you let me set you up with my incrediably amazing best friend Melissa? And she wants to know what you to for a living.

Ian: Well i'll let you set me up love. But just for you. And im a photographer i travel around the world for all different types of jobs, im going on Ed's next tour with him to to take pictures. So whats Melissa like?

Loren: Impressive. And im glad you'll let me set you up. I will bring Mel with me tonight to Eddies. And Melissa she wants to be a director. She likes to take pictures every now and then too. Shes energetic and sticks out. She has a very spunky and uncommon personality. So see you soon and tell Eddie to call me please! Thanks Ian!

Ian: Sure thing Love. Bye.

Loren got off the phone and told Mel about Ian. And Ian told Eddies hes supposed to call Loren.

Mel: So what did Ian say?

Loren: He said he'd let me set him up but just for me. Hes a photographer that travels around the world doing all different types of work. Hes going on Eddies next tour with him to take pictures.

Mel: Nice. So when are we going to see them?

Loren: Eddies gonna be calling.

Back at Eddies, Ian and Eddie are talking.

Eddie: What did Lo want?

Ian: She wanted to know what my job was, and if she could set me up with her best friend Melissa.

Eddie: I see. So you letting Lo set you up?

Ian: Yes.

Eddie: Dude! You've never let me set you up or any other girlfriends of mine, but here you go and let Loren set you up. God i better watch my back, you might steal her away from me.

Ian: But Ed shes so freaking beautiful and hell the whole damn package.

Eddie: Ya i know.

Ian: Oh and your suppossed to call love.

Eddie: Okay im gonna go call her.

Eddie dialed Lorens number while walking into his room and flopping down on his bed.

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey honey. Miss me?

Loren: Of course i miss you. but i know your just bored without me there!

Eddie: Yes i am hun. Come over and cuddle with me.

Loren: Well im bringing Mel over with me tonight. Double Date.

Eddie: Ian told me. Your the only person that he has ever allowed set him up.

Loren: Yep, Looks like you got competion Eddie.

Eddie: I already told him to back off. So you should stay the night with me honey. Please. Melissa can stay too.

Loren: I will stay the night. Mel will too.

Eddie; Good. And honey?

Loren: yes?

Eddie: Your wearing my sweats again.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: Well come over now.

Loren: I will head over soon, i gotta get my stuff and so does Melissa.

Eddie: Okay. I will send a driver to pick you up at your house then you can go pick Mel up. Sound good?

Loren: Yeah. Bye.

Loren got off the phone with Eddie and got her stuff she would need. She told Mel she was staying the night too and that Eddie was sending a driver over to her place then they would come get Mel. So Mel headed home to get her stuff to go with Lo. Shortly after a driver came for Loren and she left. They then went and got Mel, and headed over to Eddies. When they arrived they got there bags which they each had a overnight bag and their purse and headed up to Eddies apartment. The girls knocked and both guys answered. When the girls came in they sat there stuff down. Eddie gave Loren a kiss, then Loren introduced Mel and Ian. Everyone was getting along wonderful, then there was knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The girls went over and sat on the couch, and the guys went over to the door to answer it. Eddie opended the door to find Papa Max. Eddie and Ian stepped aside and let Max in. He walked in and stopped by the piano when he noticed Loren and Melissa sitting on the couch.

Loren: Hey Max!

Max: Loren! Good to see you. Whos your friend?

Mel: Im Lorens best friend Melissa, but you can call me Mel.

Max: And what are you ladies doing hanging out with these two?

Loren: Movie night.

Max: Loren? Eddie? Can i talk to you two in the kitchen.

Eddie: Sure.

Loren: Okay.

Loren and Eddie followed Max into the kitchen, and Mel and Ian just waited in the living room.

Max: Question, and i want an honest answer please.

Loren: Okay whats your question?

Max: Are you two dating? And is this a double date? Did you set Ian up?

Eddie: Yes we're dating, i was gonna tell you, and yes its a double date. And Loren actually set Ian up with his permission.

Max: Well im glad you two are dating. Eddie dont let this one slip through your fingers. I wouldnt mind at all if she was my daughter one day. And you got Ian to let you set him up? Loren he must be in love with you like Eddie is.

Loren: They must be. Well Max were making brownies or cookies later. Do you want us to bring you some later?

Max: Sure. But you dont have to.

Loren: We'll bring some by later.

Max: See ya guys.

Eddie: Bye pops and you know i wouldnt mind marrying her one day either so you never know pops could happen.

Loren: Haha. Bye Max.

With that Max left and Loren and Eddie joined Ian and Mel in the living room.

Ian: What did Papa Max want?

Eddie: To know if Lo and I are dating and if this was a double date. And to be sure you let Lo set you up which you have never let anyone set you up before.

Ian: What else did he say?

Eddie: He told me to hold on to Lo and not let her slip throught my fingers becasue he wouldnt mind at all if she was his daughter one day. My remark was i wouldnt mind her being my wife one day either.

Ian: Nice. And Papa Max actually approved of a girl for his son.

Loren: Yep. Eddie seemed quite shocked when he did too.

Ian: Of course he did. Your the first one Papa Max has fully approved of.

Eddie: My dad is very skeptical of all girls i see. Well accept the one i am right now.

Mel: Can we watch some movies now? But first im gonna change.

Eddie: Sure. In the kitchen then to your right down the hall and theres the bathroom.

Mel: Okay thanks.

Mel grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Loren: Im gonna go change too.

Loren went over and grabbed her bag to go change, she was gonna head to the guest room and change when Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. He walked down the other hall in the living room to his room and brought Loren with and shut the door. He sat her bag down.

Loren: Eddie id like to go change so we can watch a movie.

Eddie: We will go watch a movie and you can go change in a second.

Eddie grabbed a pair of sweats and handed them to Loren.

Eddie: Honey did you forget that your wearing my sweats agian?

Loren: No i just thougt you'd let me get away with it.

Eddie: Sorry babe. Your wearing them. You already told me you would.

Loren: I know, im gonna use your bathroom and change.

She kissed Eddie on the cheak and went in his bathroom and changed into the sweats he gave her. Eddie waited for Loren. She came out with her clothes that she wore here and threw them in ther bag and left it in Eddies room. They then walked downstairs to find Mel going through the movies and Ian making popcorn. Ian came back in with popcorn and drinks. Eddie sat on the couch along with Ian and Loren went over by Mel to look threw the movies. They were looking threw the movies and came across a Ryan Gosling movie, Crazy, Stupid, Love. Mel and Lo knew the guys wouldnt wanna watch it so Loren took the movie behind her back and went over to Eddie and sat on his lap.

Eddie: And what can i do for you beautiful?

Loren: Let us watch the movie we want.

Eddie: What movies that babe?

Loren brought the movie out behind her back.

Loren: Crazy, Stupid, Love.

Eddie: Baby, you and Mel are just gonna drool over his body.

Loren: So. Hes hot as hell shirtless. Are you jealous?

Mel: Come on Eddie and you too Ian! You both know you cant say no to Loren.

Ian: Damn. Melissas right. We cant say no to you love. So we will watch the movie right Eddie?

Eddie: Sure.

Loren: Thanks babe.

Loren kissed Eddie on the lips then gave Ian a kiss on the cheek. Loren put the movie in and sat next to Mel on the floor. They both covered up with a blanket and pressed play. Eddie wanted to cuddle with Loren but it wasnt gonna happen. Ian looked over at Eddie and saw him thinking and getting lost in his thoughts. After the movie the guys were not happy expecially Eddie after the girls were going on and on about how hot Ryan Gosling was in the movie. Afterwards they decided to play truth or dare. They all sat around on the floor. Loren had her back agaisnt one of the black leather chairs and Eddie was next to her, Ian across from her and Mel on her other side. The girls were still covered up with the blankets.

Ian: Whos going first?

Mel: I will. Okay. Um Eddie truth or dare?

Eddie: Truth.

Mel: Do you love Loren?

Mel smiled knowing the answer already. Loren looked at Mel then at Eddie. Eddie looked over at Loren and smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose.

Eddie: Yes. Okay my turn. Ian. Truth or Dare.

Ian: Dare.

Eddie: Alright i dare you to kiss your secert crush in the room.

Ian: Eddie i would accept but you'll kill me.

Loren: Oh, so im your secert crush. Ian i already knew.

Eddie: Ian you know you cant have her shes mine.

Ian: Ya i think she was debating, the sexy rockstar or his sexy friend.

Loren: Your right. I was debating.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Loren: I was debating, between friendship with the sexy rockstar or dating the sexy rockstar.

Mel: Oh! She got you good.

Ian: Love that hurt. Just debating on the rockstar. Hows that fair.

Eddie: Plenty fair for me. Shes perfect.

Eddie kissed Loren on her cheek. They continued playing the game. At about midnight everyone went to bed. Loren and Mel fell asleep watching a movie the guys picked out. One girl on one half of the couch and the other on the other half. Eddie carried Loren up to his bed and laid her down and laid with her. Ian carried Mel to the guest room and went back out to the living room and crashed on the couch. In the morning Loren woke up and looked at the other side of the bed and found Eddie sleeping. She smiled knowing Eddie carried her in here last night. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As she was making coffee Mel came out. Loren poured both a cup of coffee and sat at the table with Mel.

Mel: Where were you? I thought you were in the guest room with me?

Loren: No i was in Eddies room. The guys must of carried us to bed last night. We did fall asleep during the movie. And we have to be quiet Ians on the couch sleeping and Eddies sleeping upstairs as well.

Mel: Can you make some breakfast Lo? Please. Im hungry.

Loren: Sure Mel.

Mel stayed in the kitchen while waiting for Loren to be done cooking. Loren was making pancakes and bacon. She cut up some fruit and mixed it up and sat it on the counter. She was waiting for the last of the pancakes to be done. Eddie came in the kitchen. Mel saw him. He put his finger to his lips and told Mel to be quiet which she did. Eddie walked behind Loren and wrapped his arms around her and planted a couple kisses on her neck.

Loren: This better be Eddie because i dont know how i will explain this...

Eddie: Good morning beautiful.

Loren: Good morning.

Loren turned around and gave Eddie a quick kiss. She then turned back around and put the pancakes on a plate. She carried everything to the table and got plates and silverware.

Loren: Eddie go wake up Ian and tell him breakfast is done.

Ian: Already awake Love. I smelt your food and had to come in here.

Eddie: Haha! Her food is amazing. Shes a master chef.

Mel: That she is.

Ian: True! 100% agree.

Loren: Well thanks guys now lets eat.

Everyone then sat down and ate. The guys had to do dishes. Loren and Mel went in the living room. They sat down on the couch with coffee and turned the tv on. When the guys were done doing the dishes they went in by the girls. Ian sat down in one of the chairs, and Eddie pulled Loren up off of the couch then sat down pulling her into his lap.

Eddie: So girls. When do you have to go home?

Mel: I have to be home in about 2 hours so im gonna get ready.

Eddie: What about you babe?

Loren: My mom knows where im at. I'll call and ask if i can spend the day with you.

Ian: What about me Love?

Loren: Okay Okay. I will call and ask if i can spend the day with the two gentlemen im with right now.

Eddie: Babe i think that sounds perfect.

Ian: Ya Love. Maybe you can make the brownies or cookies or whatever you were gonna make last night.

Loren: Sure Ian. But we have to take some to Papa Max.

Eddie: Why do we have to take some to my dad?

Loren: Last night i promised i would remember?

Eddie: Alright babe. Go get dressed and we can take Mel home.

Loren: Can i use your shower too?

Eddie: Sure babe. Go Ahead.

Loren kissed Eddies cheek and walked upstairs to Eddies room. She got out skinny jeans and a light blue colored tanktop. She walked into Eddies bathroom and showered. After she got out she got dressed, and did her hair and make-up. She brought her stuff downstairs because they were going to stop at her house after Mels. Mel came out when Loren did. They all went downstairs and got in the car and drove off. They went to Mels and dropped her off. Then they went to Lorens she grabbed her things and went inside with the boys following her. She put her over night bag in her room. She grabbed her purse and went to talk to her mom. Nora was just coming out of her room as Loren was hers.

Nora: Oh hey sweetie.

Loren: I just came to drop my stuff off. Im requested to make desert for these gentlemen in the living room as well as Eddies dad.

Nora: I see. Well have fun sweetie.

Loren: Bye mom! Love you!

Nora: Love you too sweetie!

Eddie gets up and places his hand on the small of Lorens back and escorts her out of the house with Ian behind. They get in the car and head over to Papa Max's house. When they get their Eddie opens the door for Loren and helps her out. The three go inside and knock on the door. Max opens it up.

Max: Well if it isnt the lovely Loren! And my son and Ian.

Loren: Hey Max! Im here to make desert!

Eddie: I get to help though.

Loren: Nu-uh. Im baking by myself. Maybe next time babe.

Max: Come on in. You know where the kitchen is.

Max moves to the side and the three step in. Loren heads to the kitchen while the guys all sit down and talk. Loren comes out before they get to deep in coversation.

Loren: Boys what do you want for desert?

Ian: Cookies!

Max: Cookies sound good!

Eddie: Defintly cookies.

Loren: alright what kind?

The guys all look at each other then back at Loren and say...

All: Chocolate Chip!

Loren: Chocolate Chip it is.

Loren goes back in the kitchen and starts baking. Once she gets them in the oven she starts cleaning up the kitchen. The guys are sitting in the living room talking.

Max: I like you and Loren together. Wait i take that back. I LOVE you and Loren together.

Ian: Mate you two do make an amazing couple.

Eddie: Dont i know it. Shes the whole package that most girls arent. And to add she loves music as much as i do and she reminds me of Ma. I really love that about her.

Ian: Oh yeah. You do love her. I remember.

Max: You love her already?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ian looked over at Max like he had two heads thinking how can he not love her!

Eddie: Ya pops. I really do love her. Shes amazing.

Max: I think you found the one Eddie. Hopefully one day i will be lucky enough to call her my daughter, you will be able to call her your wife and possiably the mother of your children and Ian you might be able to call her your sister-in-law.

The boys continued their conversation. Meanwhile in the kitchen the cookies were done. Loren took them off the cookie sheets and placed them on a plate. She then walked into the living room bringing cookies, and milk on a tray for everyone. She sat the stuff down on the coffee table and sat in Eddies lap.

Loren: So what are you guys talking about?

Ian: Were actually talking about you Love.

Max: How does Eddie feel about you calling her that?

Eddie; Its fine. He called her that when he met her. Besides she said last night when Ian brought up saying that she was debating between me and him...

Loren; I said i was only debating between a relationship with the sexy rockstar or a friendship with the sexy rockstar. Ian seemed a little hurt but i gotta say its a little funny watching them be jealous of one another.

Max looked between the two boys and a smile came across his face.

Max: Oh Loren how i do love you. I can see why my son his absolutley no doubt about it head over heels for you.

Loren: Ya. I can see it a little bit. He doesnt like me around any guys thats for sure.

Max: Jealous Eddie? You rarely see that come out. You must be the one for him Loren. Your the only one that jealousy has cam across him with.

Eddie: Of course i dont like her around guys. Shes perfect. I bet all the guys at your school chase after you dont they hun?

Ian: Uh-oh. Now Eddie will keep an eye on you love.

Loren: No theres not any guys after me as far as i know.

Max: Now thats hard to believe.

Loren: Well there is one guy that might possiably have a crush on me. Melissa says he does but im not to sure about it.

Eddie: Who is it babe?

Loren: I tutor him.

Eddie; Cameron? Or Cam whatever you call him.

Loren: Yes Eddie. Cam is the one i tutor that Melissa thinks that has a crush on me but no worries i always tutor at the cafe so there is always people around anyway.

Ian: Mhmm. Jealous Eddie coming out.

Max: Ian i would warn you not to mess with Eddie in jealous mode.

Eddie: Okay. Guys im right here. Loren i trust you so im not worried all that much. Just a little bit.

Loren: Eddie you have nothing to worry about I promise.

Eddie: Alright. Well Pops, were gonna head out. See ya later.

Ian: See ya Papa Max!

Max: Alright and you two be nice to this beauty in the room. Shes special. Goodbye Loren.

Loren: Bye Papa Max!

All three guys smiled at her calling him that. They all loved it. She was definetly the one for Eddie. She even got along with everyone he was friends with and his family as well.

Eddie: So sweetheart?

Loren: Haha. Yes?

Eddie: Coming back to my place?

Loren: No. Can you take me home?

Ian: Aww Come on Love! Stay!

Eddie: Sweetie i will take you home if i get a kiss.

Eddie said he would take her home for a kiss. So Loren leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her.

Eddie: Alright babe. We will drop Ian off then i will take you home.

Just as Eddie finished his sentence the car stopped infront of the penthouse. Ian was just opening the door when he turned to Loren and Eddie.

Ian: See ya love!

Ian got out and went inside up to Eddies penthouse. Eddie and Loren then start the drive to Lorens. When they arrive Eddie walks her to her door. He kisses her goodbye and leaves. He waits until shes safe and sound inside to leave. Once she gets inside she goes to her room and does her homework that she had left over to do. Soon after she finished her homework her mom walked through the front door as Loren was walking into the kitchen.

Nora: Hey sweetie did you have a good day?

Loren: Ya. My day was pretty good. But im working on a new song so im gonna get back to it.

Nora; Alright Lo. Im gonna start dinner i will call you when its done.

Loren: Alright thanks mom.

Loren gives Nora a kiss on the cheek then proceeds back to her room to resume working on the song while Nora is cooking. Meanwhile back at Eddies hes just walking in the door as Ian walks out of the kitchen and sitting on the couch.

Ian: Ed! Finally your back! That girl has got you head over heals in LOVE with her.

Eddie: That she does my friend. But i dont care because i do love her. I just hope she loves me too...

Ian: You know Papa Max was right...

Eddie: About what?

Ian: About you and Loren.

Eddie: How so?

Ian: Ed. You two are perfect for eachother. Shes everything you want and need. And I hope Papa Max is right about another thing too...

Eddie; Ya. We are pretty good for eachother. And whats the other thing that you think my dad is right about?

Ian: Him being able to call her his daughter you being able to call her your wife and me being able to call her my sister. I really do hope to see this day happen Eddie. Your perfect for eachother. Dont let her slip away.

Eddie:I wont. And I know my feelings about that everything..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ian; And what are those feelings mate?

Eddie: Im pretty sure i will definetly marry this girl. She wont get away without a fight.

Ian; Mate you just found your girl.

Eddie: Im glad i did too. Shes something, but shes Mine.

Back at Lorens Nora went and got Loren. They were sitting down for supper eating.

Nora: So.

Loren: What?

Nora: How are things going with you and Eddie?

Loren: Good. You think something bads happend dont you.

Nora: Well your with him all the time.

Loren: Mom i havent done anything with Eddie and if i do i dont intend for it to be anytime soon. Trust me. I have enough on my plate as it is. School, Cafe, Songwritting, Rockstar boyfriend i think im good for now.

Nora: Just promise me if you want to you'll tell me or something.

Loren: Mom i promise. You have nothing to worry about. Your always gonna be the one i come to for help and advice.

Nora: Thanks sweetie. Why dont you go rest. You've had a busy day.

Loren: Thanks mom.

Nora cleared the table off and cleaned up the kitchen. Loren went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She had her computer open on her bed, her computer started making a sound telling her she had a skype call. She walked over to her computer and looked at the screen and saw Melissas name on the screen. Loren answered it. She sat down on her bed and began talking to Melissa.

Loren: Hey Mel. Whats up?

Mel: Hows your hot rockstar and his british friend?

Loren: Good. I was with them for most of the day. Mom thought something happend between me and Eddie.

Mel: You definetly wouldnt do that expecially this early. And if you did you would have told me and momma Tate right away.

Loren: Very true. But its getting late im gonna head to bed. We have school tomorrow which im not looking forward to.

Mel: Night Lo! Love you! Dont forget to tell your hot rockstar goodnight!

Mel and Loren both got off skype. Loren put her computer on her desk and grabbed her phone. She then felt her phone vibarate. She looked at the screen and it was Eddie. She opened up the text and read it.

11:47pm

From: Eddie

Goodnight beautiful. Sweet Dreams. If your still up call me! I miss you. See you tomorrow babe:)

Loren smiled at the text her rockstar sent her. She scrolled through her contacts and called Eddie. He picked up by the second ring.

Eddie: Hey Beautiful.

Loren: Hi *yawns*

Eddie: Baby you sound so tired. Why dont you go to bed.

Loren: Alright. Goodnight see you tomorrow!

Eddie: Alright baby. Goodnight and Sweet Dreams. Is it okay if i pick you up from school tomorrow?

Loren: Yes. you can pick me up from school tomorrow.

Eddie: Alright baby. I'll see you tomorrow.

With that they both hung up. Loren got into bed in was out in a matter of minutes. As for Eddie he went downstairs and he and Ian started playing some video games since neither of them could sleep. Soon the boys went off to bed for the night. The next morning Eddie woke up and got dressed and headed over to his Dads apartment for something to do since he had no meetings what so ever today and couldnt think of anything to write about. When he got their he and his dad had some breakfast and just hung out for most of the day.

Max: Son not that im happy to spend the day or time with you but what have you been doing here all day long?

Eddie: I needed something to do. Ians was and still might sleeping late go figure, i have no meetings, cant think of anything to write about, and Lorens at school. So i figured what better to do then spend some time with my dad.

Max: I see. Well what should we do, i cant think of a thing.

Eddie: I dont know. But i gotta head out. Loren will be getting out of school soon and im picking her up. Bye pops.

Max: Bye! Tell Loren hi for me.

Eddie: Will do.

With that Eddie was out the door and in his car on his way to Lorens school to pick her up. When Loren got up that morning she showered and got dressed. She went out in the kitchen and sat down and had breakfast with her mom.

Nora; So what are you doing today after school?

Loren: Im gonna work on some songs with Eddie, some homework and work tonight at the cafe.

Nora; Busy schedule for you huh?

Loren: Ya. But Mels here, Bye mom see you tonight!

With that Loren was out the door and Mel and her were off to school. After school she and Mel were at their lockers.

Mel: So wanna hang out?

Loren: Cant im heading over to Eddies to work on some songs. Gotta finish my homework and i have a shift at the cafe tonight.

Mel: Damn Rockstar. Stealing my best friend away from me.

Loren: Well hes probably outside waiting for me because hes picking me up so you can yell at him before we leave.

Mel: Yes! Lets go!

The girls put their things in their backpacks and head outside. Loren spots Eddies car and walks over with Mel. She throws her bag in the back and gets in. Eddie gives her a kiss then gets his rather from Melissa.

Mel: Rockstar. Im not to happy with you right now.

Eddie: What did i do?

Mel You are stealing my best friend more less sister away from me Duran!

Eddie: Im sorry Melissa but i really like this one.

Mel: No you better Love this one. Shes one of a kind.

Eddie: Sorry wrong choice of words. I really love this one.

Mel: Good because i know she loves you too. Bye!

With that Melissa left and went home. Eddie and Loren then drove off and started talking on the way to his penthouse.

Loren: So you love me huh?

Eddie: Yes as a matter of fact i do Miss. Loren Tate. I love you so much. I can see myself settling down with you and starting a family and marrying you one day. You Miss. Tate are definetly my Katy. And i love you more than any words can describe. So Miss. Tate do you love me too?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Loren smiled at Eddie. He saw her smiling and patientley waited for her answer to see if the girl he loved felt the same way he did towards her.

Loren: Yes. I do love you Eddie. Its not that i dont love you on stage and all but i've fallen for the rockstar and the normal guy and i must say im happy for that.

Eddie: Well babe. Im so happy to know you feel the same way towards me as i do you. I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

Loren and Eddie just parked outside of Eddies building. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss. He then got out of the car and walked over to her side and helped her out. Once she was out he took her hand and they headed inside. When they got upstairs Loren sat her purse and bookbag down in a chair. As doing so Eddie came up behind her and kissed her neck. Loren started giggling. She gently pushed him away from her and turned around.

Loren: babe i have to do my homework now because i work tonight.

Eddie: Can you give me 5 more minutes before you start your homework?

Loren: I guess so.

Eddie grabbed Lorens hand and walked over to the couch. He sat down first and pulled her down on his lap. He then began kissing Loren. He soon started kissing her neck and back up to her lips. Loren pushed away after a few minutes.

Loren: Okay im gonna do my homework now alright.

Eddie: Ugh fine..

Loren kissed Eddies cheek and got up and grabbed her homework. Eddie got up and went over to the piano and began working on some songs. Loren sat back down at the couch and did her homework. When her homework was done she needed to head home to get ready for work.

Loren: Hey Eddie?

Eddie turned around from the piano and looked at Loren.

Eddie: Yeah beautiful?

Loren: Can you take me home? I need to get ready for work.

Eddie: Sure.

Loren gathered her things and headed out the door with Eddie. When she got home she kissed Eddie goodbye. He left when she got inside. Loren went to her room and put her things down. Loren then got ready for work and headed out the door. When she got there it was quite busy. And of course Cameron came by. He sat down at a table and Loren came up to get his order.

Cam: Hey Lo. Can i get a coffee and a date?

Loren: I can help you with the coffee but not the date.

With that Loren walked away and got Cam his coffee. She walked over to Cam and handed it to him. She was about to walk away when Cam said something.

Cam: Lo can you sit down for a minute?

Loren; Sure.

Loren then sat across from Cam to see what he wanted.

Cam: Lo i really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?

Loren: Cameron, i like you as a friend and thats all i ever will. And i told you not even 5 minutes ago i couldnt help with the date you wanted. Im seeing someone else whom i actually love. So please Cameron can you just leave me alone abotu going on dates with you?

Cam: Lo im so sorry. I honestly didnt know. I hope he treats you right. I wont ask you again and i wont hurt you either. Im sorry.

Loren: Bye Cameron.

Loren then got back up and continued the rest of her shift. After everyone left Loren began closing down. She then locked up and headed home. Once she got inside her mom was just placing the food on the table. Loren sat her things in her room and sat down with her mom and ate supper.

Nora: So how was work.

Loren: Good except Cameron.

Nora: The boy you tutor?

Loren: Yeah thats him. He asked me out twice tonight but i talked to him and he said he'll leave me alone so everythings good.

Nora: Are you gonna tell Eddie?

Loren: Ya i dont want to lie to him. But i will have to make sure he doesnt murder Cameron.

Nora: well goodnight sweetie.

Loren:: Night mom.

Nora and Loren both went to bed. Loren changed and crawled into bed and fell asleep. Back at Eddies he and Ian were just talking.

Eddie: So who do you like more as crush wise. Loren or Melissa.

Ian: Mate. Your not gonna like the outcome.

Eddie: Hey dont go and try to steal my girl away from me.

Ian: I wont unless she dumps you. I will comfort you about it then go for the girl.

Eddie: I dont think we will break up. Maybe fight, but stay together.

Ian: Mate your hopelessly in love.

Eddie: So what if i am.


End file.
